


old fights against regrets and repeated mistakes

by officialjjong



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, lapslock, lowkey seunghee/yujin bc i love my girlies, private eye au, shinwons a dick and yuto smokes, sorry bout it!, this gets increasingly gay, this took me so long hhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialjjong/pseuds/officialjjong
Summary: sworn enemies hyojong and hwitaek are assigned to play the role of two boyfriends in love, and spy on adachi yuto [private eye au]





	

"why do we have to do this again?" hyojong whined, trying to separate himself from the man currently stuck to his side. 

"hyojong, can you just shut up for like four seconds, i don't want to do this either." hwitaek muttered back through his teeth, all the while not losing his wide smile. it truly was a feat, considering how much hyojong was annoying him with his incessant complaining. honestly, he wasn't the only person suffering through this fake relationship.

hyojong and hwitaek's relationship - if you could even call it that - had been rocky from the beginning. it all started when, on hyojong's first day as a private eye, hwitaek checked his phone at entirely the wrong time and ended up spilling a whole trayful of cups of coffee meant for his colleagues all over hyojong's fancy, dress shirt. thus had ensued a long war between the two blondes, that included; shoulder barges while walking through the corridors of their underground office, sticking out a foot to trip the other, pushing each other's paperwork off the edge of their desk, and other completely adult things.

all of these tiny incidents had culminated in their boss pulling them into his office and sternly telling them something along the lines of: 'i'm putting you on an undercover mission together, you're going to be boyfriends and you're going to enjoy it and not fuck up or else you're getting fired.' Their boss wasn't a particularly scary man in appearance - in fact, he was entirely the opposite (jo jinho was a small and squishy little man) - but what he lacked in stature, he made up for in crankiness. hwitaek and hyojong both realised simultaneously that they would have to actually quit being children or risk losing their jobs.

the first mission jinho could afford to send them on (he didn't trust them enough to actually give them a mission that would affect real life things) was from a 19 year old boy who had frantically called the agency to ask them to follow his boyfriend and saying profusely that its not that he didn't trust him, but saying that 'yuto's been acting really weird lately, what if he's planning to move back to japan? i'm gonna be all alone and i can't fend for myself in the wild, please help me.' and that was what had brought them to their situation now - sat in a dimly lit restaurant, squashed into one side of a booth, watching a tan japanese man eat cheesecake. all in all, it wasn't all that interesting. until, two figures suddenly blocked their view. 

"hwitaek!" one of them exclaimed, mildly surprised but still overall, a bit too excited for the aesthetic of this restaurant. 

hyojong quickly whipped his head to look at hwitaek and fixed him with a questioning glance - pretty much completely ignoring the two people now sat before him. luckily, the one who hadn't shouted remembered his manners and quietly reprimanded the other.  
"changgu, use your indoor voice and introduce us to hwitaek's friend... boyfriend... whatever."

at this, the loud one put forth his hand, presumably for hyojong to shake - but he didn't figure that out until a beat later and it had began to get a bit awkward, while saying "hi! nice to meet you, i'm yeo changgu and this is my boyfriend, yanan."

yes, they both seemed very nice but hyojong was too busy trying to keep his sights on 'yuto' and just nodded while trying to angle his head so that he could see through the minute gap between the new couple's heads. sensing that hyojong wasn't going to respond any time soon, hwitaek decided to do his introduction for him. 

"this is hyojong, he's my new... boyfriend."

"boyfriend? i thought you were gonna be single for the rest of your life." changgu joked, "how did you meet?"

"tinder." hwitaek responded quickly, effectively shutting changgu up. like, what can you respond to that at all? "anyway," hwitaek continued, "how are you two doing? still preparing for the wedding?"

this successfully got changgu to begin what was basically a monologue about how he was still looking for the right suit, how they'd found a location but 'yananie' didn't like the wallpaper so they're still looking, and other completely mundane things and hyojong had completely zoned out until changgu opened his mouth once more. 

"hui hyung! why don't you bring your boyfriend?" changgu smiled, blissfully unaware of how much he was genuinely ruining hyojong's life with that statement.

"uh," hwitaek began, trying to think of something - anything - to stop that idea from becoming a reality. 

"uh," hyojong echoed, unable to come up with anything. "i need to go to the bathroom. bye." with that, he abruptly stood up, shaking the whole table, and ran straight to the toilets to hide. not before taking a quick look at yuto who not surprisingly was still just eating what seemed to be his second or third slice of cheesecake. 

when he returned (having washed his hands a number of times, checked his hair in the mirror for three and a half minutes and frantically messaged oh seunghee, his sweet neighbour, about how to act towards a boyfriend), he was surprised to find another couple had squashed themselves into the tiny booth. 

"hi, you must be hyojong - i'm shinwon and this is my boyfriend, hyunggu." the model looking boy that had sat in the place that hyojong had resided before his slight breakdown said, looking him up and down appreciatively. 

hwitaek noticed this immediately and was instantly overwhelmed in a desire to cover the smaller boy up, which confused him because, like, up until now the only feelings he'd felt towards the younger were passive aggressive - the boy hadn't done enough to warrant complete hatred but he annoyed him enough to mean that hui didn't feel too bad about shoulder-slamming him in the tiny corridors of their workplace. 

but, now that shinwon was eyeing up hyojong, he began to feel himself truly taking up the role of a boyfriend, yanking hyojong down next to him quickly as if to remove him from shinwon's eye line. 

meanwhile, hyojong felt his phone buzz. the frantic 'HOW DO I ACT LIKE A BOYFRIEND PLEASE RESPOND XX' texts that he'd sent to seunghee were finally getting a response. 

from: seunghee [7:31pm]  
hyojong.... u should know that i'm a lesbian at this point u've met yujin enough times 

from: seunghee [7:33pm]  
anyway idk like snuggle him hold his hand call him cute smth like that

from: seunghee [7:34pm]  
and send me pictures for when u inevitably catch feelings !! i know u hyojong !!

before he could overthink it, hyojong quickly grabbed hwitaek's hand and interlocked their fingers, leaning his head down onto the older boy's shoulder for good measure. this startled the elder who quickly flushed a deep crimson and avoided all eye contact at the guests that were now looking at him curiously. 

"hwitaek, are you alright? you're really red, are you feeling okay?" hyunggu inquired, ever the sweet innocent child. hyojong hadn't know him for long, and had barely spoke to him because of the emotional breakdown he was lowkey having, but hyunggu radiated a childlike wonder - especially when looking at his boyfriend. hyojong was almost jealous, he wanted someone to look at him how hyunggu stared endeared to everything shinwon did - including appreciatively raking his eyes over the waitress' body.

but, what hyojong missed was how hwitaek was staring at him in absolute amazement. hwitaek had never been one to initiate skinship, he was far too shy for anything like that. hyojong suddenly grasping his hand made a swarm of bees stir up in his stomach and he could hardly stop himself from laughing lightly like one of those cute anime school girls that shinwon used to talk about back in high school. 

shaking the dazed feeling off, hyojong suddenly remembered the mission he was meant to be on - not just pretending to date the boy he was getting increasing 'homosexual feelings' towards, but keeping watch on that one 19 year old's boyfriend. who, to hyojong's complete and utter horror, had vacated the table and left in his place not one, but seven empty plates which not only confused hyojong, but greatly concerned him. what was this little skinny man doing eating 7 plates of food and how could hyojong steal his metabolism as his own. it wasn't as bad as it could've been, however, because the staff hadn't cleared away his plates, so he couldn't have been gone that long. at least, that's what hyojong was hoping.

hwitaek, meanwhile, was stuck desperately trying to lie to the men around him about why he was suddenly flushing the colour of the red crayon he was obsessed with when he was like six years old. 

"uh, w-wow. is-isn't it just SO warm here!" he stammered, trying to quietly move the topic on from why he was currently so red because there was no way he could justify the colour of his face to the others properly without stating - 'yeah, i hated hyojong when i came here and now he's holding my hand and i'm very slightly gayer than i was before. send help.' and therefore ruining their careful plan.

"hui. hui! lee hwitaek!" hyojong hissed into his new attraction's ear. 

"what do you want?" hwitaek whispered back.

in lieu of telling hui that yuto had left and effectively blowing their cover (like, how could he say 'yeah hui, the man we've been paid to stalk for tonight has left. we need to blow this joint.'), he subtly nodded to the empty place (and plates) that yuto had left behind. 

this sudden revelation shocked poor hwitaek, who promptly stood to leave and follow yuto wherever he had gone to, apparently forgetting that he was literally sat in a booth with 5 other relatively tall and broad men (excluding the ever tiny kang hyunggu whos tiny stature was dwarfed even more by the fact that go 'pacific ocean shoulders' shinwon's blazer was currently draped over his small frame). the table shook and forced him back onto the old booth and back into hyojong's arms. 

playing the concerned boyfriend, hyojong asked "hui honey, what's wrong?", while stroking the elder's arm - very distractingly in hwitaek's opinion. 

"uh, i guess i just need some fresh air - it's getting pretty crowded in here, right guys?" hwitaek said, trying desperately to sound relatable. 

"i'll go with him," hyojong began, "you know, to like... make sure he's okay and that."

with that, the two blondes started pushing their way out the booth and left quickly into the night. 

as soon as they managed to force the damn heavy door open, both of them were instantly hit with an overwhelming stench of mint coming from the wall next to the entrance. stood there, smoking the end of a menthol cigarette, was exactly who they hoped it would be. adachi yuto. immediately going into private eye mode, hyojong casually strolled up and began a conversation.

"so... why did you eat so much cheesecake?" hyojong decided to open the conversation with something that would startle a response.

"oh wow, you saw that?" yuto stammered, like he hadn't been downing cheesecake in the middle of a packed cafe.

"bro, you were downing cheesecake in the middle of the cafe, of course i saw it. how does your metabolism deal with that?" hyojong responded, with hwitaek standing behind him like a 175cm body guard just in case yuto pulled any ninja shit after being called out for his excessive cheesecake consumption. 

"okay i don't know why i'm telling you this, but my boyfriend's been telling me that he's worried because i'm too skinny and so i'm trying to fatten myself up but i know he doesn't like cheesecake so i don't want him to have to watch me eat cheesecake for like hours, you know?" apparently yuto had picked up on the oversharing habit that his boyfriend had as well.

hwitaek immediately tried to pull hyojong away from the japanese boy, knowing that both the job was done, and that hyojong probably wouldn't have left the topic of yuto's metabolism alone without intervention. hwitaek wouldn't admit it yet, but he'd often overheard hyojong complaining abt his stomach in the break room to the assistant ceo yang hongseok and somewhere beneath all the hatred he had mustered up for the younger, he secretly yearned to tell hyojong that he thought he was really pretty. even after gorging on the doughnuts that jinho left in there when he was feeling like a good boss. 

"honey it's time to go, we have dogs to feed, remember?" hwitaek said, tugging on hyojong's sleeve.

hyojong immediately loosened and turned to follow hwitaek, not before turning and bidding goodnight to the tall japanese cheesecake addict that he'd been paid to follow.

"so..." hyojong began, finally succumbing to the feelings he'd been repressing throughout the night. "we're still getting paid until 11pm, how about we... possibly try going on a real date? unless i read you blushing before wrong i'm sorry! did i make this awkward?" 

hwitaek stopped hyojong's rambling by suddenly grabbing his hand and pulling him down the road towards the nearest starbucks. "you definitely didn't read any of my signals wrong. come on, i still need to pay you back for spilling coffee on you on your first day."

and let's just say; when jinho came into work the next day, the first words he uttered were "guys... why can i not hear you arguing?"

**Author's Note:**

> that was one Wild Ride hh thank u to the hoeniverse gc for not hating me whenever i talked abt this fic esp domi who helped w it bc she is the writing overlord !! thank u leehwi !! follow me on twt if u wanna yell to me abt pentagon bc as ur resident jungwooseokluvr600 i feel like i need some new ptg pals (@eunsugn)


End file.
